Episode 24
is the twenty-fourth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the eleventh episode of the second season. Summary In the aftermath of Izuku and Shoto's showdown, Katsuki finds himself annoyed as he overhears fans discussing the battle. Shoto exits the arena and encounters his father in the corridor. Endeavor praises Shoto for using his fire powers and offers him the chance to become his sidekick after graduation. Shoto ignores the offer and reveals he hasn't rescinded his disavowal of his father. He says the only reason he used his left side is because he forgot about Endeavor completely during that moment. As he walks away, Shoto says he remains unsure about his fire power and suggests he may not need Endeavor at all. Izuku is taken to Recovery Girl's temporary nurses' office where she informs Izuku that he has gravely injured his arm and requires surgery. She disapproves of Izuku pushing the limits of his body and scolds All Might for encouraging him to this point. Tenya, Ochaco, Minoru, and Tsuyu abruptly enter the room to check on their friend and inform him that matches have been postponed to repair the arena. Recovery Girl forces them all to leave so that she can prepare for surgery, further worrying the group. Despite being weak and injured, Izuku apologizes to All Might for letting him down, having focused more on helping Shoto than actually trying to defeat him. All Might replies that although Izuku was defeated, he still helped Shoto realize something very important about himself and states that meddling where someone doesn't have to is the essence of being a hero. The matches resume with the next one on one of the second bracket: Tenya vs Ibara Shiozaki. Ibara tries to attack using her vines, but Tenya opens up the battle using his Recipro Burst and quickly pushes her out of bounds to win the match. In the next match, Fumikage scores another quick victory by pushing Mina out of bounds with Dark Shadow. Tsuyu and Minoru comment on Fumikage's overwhelming strength and Ochaco remains concerned about Izuku's condition. Izuku is healed enough by Recovery Girl to walk and realizes that his hand has been permanently damaged from overusing his Quirk. Recovery Girl warns Izuku and All Might that she will no longer heal these self-inflicted injuries anymore and insists that they find a new way for Izuku to use One For All. All Might leads his protege office and ponders Recovery Girl's suggestion. Izuku interrupts, suggesting that All Might find a new worthy successor because there were other competitors who gave the Sports Festival more effort then he did. All Might agrees that there are a number of incredible talents at the school but then reveals that he was quirkless as a young man just like Izuku. Izuku is in disbelief that the Number One Hero was once without a power of his own, and All Might tells Izuku he reminds him of his former self. He goes on to praise Izuku because he has exceeded expectations repeatedly and even says that he believes Izuku will do incredible things with One For All one day. Encouraged by his mentor, Izuku promises to do his best and they both return to watching the remainder of the Sports Festival. Tenya tries to contact his brother, Tensei, after his match to discuss his victory. However, Tensei is off on a mission and sends his brother to voice mail. Tensei is searching Hosu City and eventually locates and confronts the Hero Killer: Stain. Izuku returns to the stands in time for Katsuki and Eijiro's match but is upset he missed both Tenya and Fumikage's victories. Eijiro grazes Katsuki's cheek, cutting it open, and the latter counters with an explosion to Eijiro's side. Eijiro's hardening ability negates Katsuki's attacks, allowing him to draw out the match. Izuku is shocked to find that Katsuki is on the defensive, being forced to evade Eijiro's flurry of punches. Tenya happens upon Izuku, who congratulates him on his victory and suggests Ingenium must be proud. He tells Izuku that he tried to inform Ingenium but to no avail, and that he will hopefully be able to later notify his brother of further victories in the festival. Katsuki counters Eijiro again, and this time he is able to do some damage despite Eijiro's hardened skin. He surmises that Eijiro's hardening gets weaker with every blow dealt and that his opponent has been straining to keep his entire body hard throughout their match. Katsuki capitalizes by barraging his opponent with a series of explosions until Eijiro eventually succumbs and falls unconscious. Tetsutetsu watches disapprovingly, having cheered on Eijiro throughout the battle. With Katsuki's victory, the final four remaining contestants are Shoto, Tenya, Fumikage and Katsuki. Tenya leaves for the his match and Izuku returns to the stands with Class 1-A. Ochaco is anxious about Izuku's condition, but he tells her he wants to watch the remaining duels because this is where all of his peers efforts pay off. The bout between Shoto and Tenya begins with the former trapping Tenya between two rows of ice. He goes for another ice attack, but Tenya evades using a standing long jump and activates his Recipro Burst technique in mid-air. Shoto is able to evade Tenya's initial roundhouse kick, but falls victim to the subsequent attack thanks to Tenya's blinding speed. Tenya tries to swiftly carry Shoto out of bounds, but is stopped suddenly. He realizes that his mufflers have been frozen, and questions when Shoto did so. Shoto reveals that it was after getting hit with Tenya's second kick and suggests that Tenya had forgotten his ability to freeze with precision because he's only been showing off ranged attacks during the festival. After freezing Tenya's body completely, Shoto admits that his opponent's Recipro Burst was too fast to dodge. Shoto is declared the winner and Tenya grudgingly apologizes to his brother. Elsewhere, Ingenium falls victim to the Hero Killer, who claims that All Might is the only one worthy to call himself a true hero. Back at the festival, the duel between Katsuki and Fumikage is ongoing, with Fumikage being forced back by Katsuki's constant attacks. Momo and Mina comment that Fumikage battled much harder when he faced them, and realize that there must be a reason for his timidness. Izuku and Ochaco know that Fumikage's Quirk is weakened by light and state that Katsuki may not have figured it out yet. Fumikage mulls over Katsuki's brutality, worrying that he will soon run out of darkness. Katsuki continues to strike Dark Shadow and it attempts to grab him, but he evades and maneuvers behind Fumikage before unleashing his special move: Stun Grenade. Katsuki exploits Dark Shadow's weakness by covering the ring in light before pinning his opponent down. Fumikage asks if Katsuki knew his weakness all along, and Katsuki replies he figured it out by attacking repeatedly. Having been bested, Fumikage surrenders, allowing Katsuki to move on to the finals to face Shoto. Denki and Hanta are surprised by Katsuki's victory and Eijiro comments that Katsuki was the perfect person to exploit Fumikage's weakness. Itsuka teases Neito for making enemies out of Katsuki, but he replies that Katsuki was just lucky he got a matchup where his Quirk worked well against his opponent's. Tenya reunites with his class, greeting Ochaco and Izuku with a smile until his phone rings. He pardons himself to speak with his mother, who informs him that his brother has been severely injured by a villain. The aforementioned villain, Hero Killer Stain, looks over Hosu City after defeating Ingenium. Kurogiri warps to greet him and Stain responds by raising his guard. However, Kurogiri says they are of similar breed and that Stain may be interested in an offer. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *U.A. Sports Festival **Tenya Iida vs. Ibara Shiozaki **Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Mina Ashido **Katsuki Bakugo vs. Eijiro Kirishima **Shoto Todoroki vs. Tenya Iida **Katsuki Bakugo vs. Fumikage Tokoyami Anime & Manga Differences *Tensei and his team searching for Stain is added. *The fight between Tenya vs. Ibara and Fumikage vs. Mina is shown and slightly extended. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 24 es:Episodio 24